


Rules and Regulations

by verucasalt123



Series: Rules and Regulations [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Wesley are cautious, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanced To Look Back

Wesley didn’t have much in the way of experience concerning sexual attraction to another man. Certainly none in the way of being attracted to a vampire. For his part, Spike’s initial scorn and sarcastic remarks seemed to be a defense mechanism put in place to control his sudden infatuation with the Watcher.

Weeks now. Fucking weeks, at least three, maybe more. The tension had been ratcheting up by the day. At first just when they were alone, he’d catch Wesley looking at him _like that_ , just for a second, then he’d turn away, back to whatever he’d been doing. And he knew Wes had caught him looking too, the exact same expression on his face, but Spike always did the same – looked away as soon as he’d been caught. 

After a little while, though, they both stopped looking away immediately. Gave each other a moment to really think about what those heated glances really meant. Not that either of them had done anything about it. Each time, one of them would break and turn his eyes in another direction after a few moments. It had been a good long while since Spike had referred to Wes as “Percy” or “Watcher” in his condescending way.

Another week, and there were words. Again, only when there was no one else to hear, but little phrases traded back and forth, nothing explicit, just…innuendo. Double entendres. Challenges hanging in the air between them. Still, just words and air. 

Before either of them realized, and seemingly completely outside their control, the looks had started to be exchanged when there _were_ witnesses, and considering how well their friends knew them, no one was fooled. Angel, Lorne, Charlie, hell, even Fred seemed to have caught on. Occasionally someone would clear their throat to break the moment. 

Usually, that someone was Angel. He had no tolerance for such distractions. Or maybe he was just uncomfortable bearing witness to Spike being so obviously attracted to someone he’d once (if only briefly) set his sights on himself. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. 

Lorne seemed happy with just observing, he didn’t need anyone to hum a tune for him to know exactly what was building up between Spike and Wesley. 

Fred, bless her sweet soul, had the decency to pretend it wasn’t happening at all. 

Gunn, of course, was the first one to tell the two of them to “get a damn room already, for the love of Christ. Not this room, though, if you wouldn’t mind. It’d be considerate to spare all of us from the urge to tear our own eyes out.”

If ever there was an excuse for Spike and Wesley to finally acknowledge what was going on, it was that comment. When they were alone again, sitting in Wesley’s office, Spike was the one to speak first. 

“So I guess we’re being obvious.”

“Making people uncomfortable, from what I can tell”, Wesley replied, his gaze still fixed directly at Spike.

“Don’t much care for their comfort level, mate.”

“Of course you don’t. But I have to say, I don’t much care for the speculation. Not from our friends, and not from either of us.”

“So you’re still _speculating_?” Spike asked, a sly smirk crossing his features.

“In point of fact, I am not. However, it’s clear that we both know what we want. I won’t deny that drawing out the tension over a period of time has had its merits, but if I know you want me and you know I want you, what the bloody hell are we waiting for?”

Wesley had an excellent point there, which Spike conceded. “Look, don’t make this into some kind of big deal, but I’ve been…hesitant for a reason. We’ve got to see each other every sodding day, and if this is a disaster, it’s going to be unbearable. For us and for everyone else who has to deal with us on a regular basis.” The second that the words left his mouth, Spike desperately wished for a way to take them back. It would be easy for Wes to imply that Spike wasn’t just interested one night of meaningless sex.

And that was absolutely true. He didn’t want to shag and walk away. He wanted more than that from Wesley, only he hadn’t meant to make that clear at this early stage in their not-quite-a-relationship. 

“Thought you didn’t care about the comfort level of our co-workers?”

“Right. But still…”Spike wasn’t sure how to explain. 

“I get it. It’s not like I have a lot of experience with same-sex, uh, _sex_. I’m sure you’ve had more than me, given you’ve been walking around and killing and fighting and fucking for more than a hundred years. My attempts may seem”, he searched for the right word, not too humiliating but maybe a bit self-deprecating, “unpracticed, maybe not satisfying to you.” Looking down at the carpet, Wesley was unable to meet Spike’s expression. He felt exactly the same way at school, the time he’d been about to give his first and only blowjob on a dare while he was at Westminster when he was sixteen or so. 

Leaning in to capture Wesley’s chin in his hand and force him to look up, Spike responded, “What about relationships?” to Wesley’s total and complete surprise. “I mean, you know I’ve been in sexual and romantic relationships, but they’ve all ended in failure of epic proportions.” His mind betrayed him by giving him flashbacks, his devotion to Dru, her callous desertion; his sexual dalliance with Buffy that hadn’t gotten him what he wanted; his century-old experiences with Angelus who’d broken him and then left him alone.

Wesley sighed, knowing exactly what Spike was thinking about. “Guess it’s too late for us to pretend this is just about sex, yeah?”

“Got that one, mate. So, I’ve been caught out on it, I want that, but I really want more than that. With you. No use in denying it.”

In a bold and unexpected move, Wesley leaned in and caught Spike’s mouth in a passionate kiss. More than passionate, really, it kind of felt like claiming, all messy with teeth and tongue and spit. “Back to my place, then?”

Stunned almost into being speechless, Spike could only reply, “Yes.”

The walk was quick, only a few blocks, and they were inside of Wesley’s flat, just barely. The second the door closed behind them, Wesley had Spike up against the inside of it, kissing him again, lining them up so their hips ground together. Breaking from the kiss, all Wes could manage to say was, “Fuck, Spike…”

With a predatory grin, Spike just responded, “That’s the idea. Take it to the bedroom, though, yeah?”

By the time they’d gotten into the bed, they’d already shed the majority of their clothing, Spike in a pair of socks and Wes in his boxer briefs. Spike made quick work of divesting Wesley of those and at first it was all right, it felt good, anyway, for both of them, just rutting against each other, their cocks lit up with friction. It wasn’t all they wanted, though, both of them wanted more, and that was when Wesley started feeling a bit self-conscious. “I don’t know what…what to do. You have to show me”, he half-whispered. 

Spike smiled and kissed Wes again. “All right, then”, he replied, as he shifted and moved down to take Wesley into his mouth. Wes cried out and threw his head back against his pillow, shocked at the feeling, cool and warm at the same time, Spike humming around his dick with pleasure. After a few minutes, Spike pulled off and looked up at Wes, his eyes bright in the dark room. 

“You like that, yeah, I know, I’m good at it. Could suck your cock all night. If you want more, though, you can have it. Just gotta say.”

Wesley’s breath was stolen away at just the implication. “I – I’m not sure, I mean, yes, I do, but…do you want to, you know, or do you want me to…” Christ, he felt like a stupid teenager. 

It didn’t seem to faze Spike in the slightest. “How about you do the honors this time, love? Easier that way since you haven’t before. We’ll work our way up to it with you, all right? There’s no rush”, he finished, nipping at Wesley’s hipbone. Wesley could only nod enthusiastically in response. 

Moving again, Spike settled onto his back and pulled Wesley up so he was kneeling between Spike’s spread legs. “Don’t have to be so careful with me, you know, vampire and all that. I’ve already got it all wet for you.”

“Condom?” Wesley managed to ask, as his head was spinning.

“If you want, but again, _vampire_ , I can’t catch diseases so it’s not like I can give one to you.”

And that was it. Wesley gathered all his courage, pushed Spike’s knees back toward his chest so he could get better access, and started a slow push into Spike’s ass. He couldn’t believe how tight it was, and he continued to move slowly until he felt himself flush against Spike, all the way inside. It took him a moment to catch his breath, adjust to the feeling, but he could already tell Spike was relaxing around him. “You can move, Wesley, you’re not going to break me.”

He started with short, shallow thrusts, then sped up and started fucking Spike with determination as he got more comfortable. Watching Spike jerk his own cock, hearing the moans of pleasure coming from his mouth, Wes could tell he wasn’t going to last very long. Bracing his hands more firmly against the mattress on either side of Spike, he started pulling out almost entirely before slamming back inside of him, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip to try to bite back his urge to cry out as he felt his oncoming orgasm rushing toward him. 

“That’s it, yeah, don’t hold it back, let me hear you, come on, Wesley, fill me up.”

Wes let out something halfway between a sob and a shout, and came so hard his vision got a little blurry. But not for so long that he didn’t see Spike close his eyes, go completely still and come all over his hand and his belly. 

“Jesus Christ”, Wesley muttered as he fell into a heap next to Spike.

Spike laughed. “Well, I’m not quite that miraculous but I’ll take the compliment.” Wes joined him in his laughter and they laid there for a while, thankfully not feeling awkward or uncomfortable. “You’re going to fall asleep any second.”

“Yes…yes, I am. Do you want to-”

“Don’t get your feelings hurt, but it’s barely midnight. Not exactly my sleeping schedule. I’d like to stay, though, if you don’t mind. Maybe I’ll watch telly or read? All right with you?”

“Of course, yes, of course it’s…”

And Wesley was passed out.

The next evening, Spike opened the door to Angel’s office and found Gunn and Lorne sitting at the conference table. He stuck his head in and said, “Hey Charlie, you did me a favor with your ‘get a room’ comment. You know, you, uh”, he tried his hand at his friend’s vernacular, “did me a…solid…”

Trying really, really hard not to laugh, he just responded, “Please don’t ever say anything like that, or even remotely similar to that, ever again, or I’m going to start calling you a wanker or some other equally ridiculous British term every chance I get.”

“Right, well, anyway…thanks for that”, Spike replied before turning away and closing the door behind him.

Gunn broke out into a triumphant grin, and held out his left hand.

Lorne handed him a twenty dollar bill.

Angel shook his head and graced them both with a ®Angel long-suffering sigh.

Spike was already making his way to the elevator for a visit to Wesley’s office. He wanted to be damn certain that Wes knew last night wasn’t going to be a one-time thing if he had anything to say about it.


	2. As High As You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Wesley continue to discover, and their friends continue to tolerate. Or mock. Depending.

Without knocking, Spike opened the door to Wesley’s office. Wes was jotting down notes on a legal pad while sitting at his desk engrossed in a large, dusty tome. 

Looking up, there was no way for Wesley to stop the smile that had spread across his face. He’d woken alone that morning, as he knew would be the case. It wasn’t like Spike could stay at his place after the sun came up, he’d have to seek the shelter of his own dark sleeping area for obvious reasons. Knowing this did not, however, ease the little clench in his heart at realizing Spike was gone. A note was left by the kettle in the kitchen, though, in Spike’s sloped and old-fashioned writing. 

_I’ll see you later. Talk some more._

Concise, right to the point, perfectly Spike. Wesley let out a deep breath.

He’d spent the day trying to work but was constantly distracted by the memory of the previous evening, going from simple flirtation to sex in a matter of hours. He still wasn’t exactly sure how things had ended up moving so quickly, but he certainly didn’t regret it.

Probably.

If he was wrong about the feelings here, if Spike hadn’t been honest about wanting _more_ , then there would most certainly be regret. The note by the kettle had made him feel a little better, but seeing Spike walk into his office like he belonged there definitely bolstered his confidence. 

“Mind if I come in, Wesley?”

“Of course not, please, stay a while. Your note said you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah…yeah, I guess we probably need to, right? I mean, there we were giving each other looks for weeks, then all of a sudden you’re giving me the buggering of my life. So talking, uh, seems like what we ought to do now.” Spike’s discomfort was evident on his face and in his posture. Clearly, though he had lots of experience with sex, he didn’t have much when it came to discussing it.

Wesley couldn’t help himself, though, from catching on to the compliment. “Of your _life_? Come on, Spike, that’s got to be an exaggeration. Not that I don’t appreciate it, but your life has been much longer than mine, and I’m certain you must have had more satisfying sexual experiences.”

“Honestly, Wes, I haven’t. Well, maybe with Dru. You know how I loved her. But it’s different with you. You’re not just some guy I want to go to bed with. There’s something more here, I know you feel it too. If you’re not ready for this…whatever this is, all you have to do is say so. I’ll recover. I just need to know. And I need you to know. I never intended for last night to be a one-off. It’s not what I want.” Spike paused then, and decided to just go ahead and come out with the rest of it. “You…I want you. Not just like _that_. I think we can make a go of this, you and me, but if you don’t want that, I need you to tell me now.”

Sitting in silence for just a few moments, Wesley considered his response. He knew what he wanted to say, but there was still a part of him that was afraid to say it. Hell, if Spike could get the hell over himself and admit his true feelings, though, Wes wasn’t going to shy away from it either.

“I will tell you, now, that I want to be with you. **With** you. Your feelings are completely reciprocated. And I don’t give a shit who knows about it, or the fact that it might be a bit of an adjustment for both of us. We can make this work, I think. So far we’ve both been nothing but honest with each other, and that’s really the key. If we just keep it up, make sure you and I are always open about what we’re feeling, I can’t see a single reason why we can’t be together.”

The relief on Spike’s face was evident immediately. “All right, then. I suppose we’ve got half an hour or so to fool around before we have to show up at that godforsaken staff meeting downstairs.”

***

And it was indeed exactly half an hour later that the two of them showed up in Angel’s office. Spike wouldn’t have minded being a little late, he’d always liked making an entrance. But he supposed that if he and Wes were going to try this thing out, he’d have to get used to Wesley’s insistence on being punctual. And his opinion that staff meetings were important. They were small sacrifices, in the grand scheme of things.

What neither of them realized was that their recent activity might as well have been a neon sign. Wes hadn’t bothered to look into a mirror before they went downstairs, and it wouldn’t have done Spike any good to try it, what with that no-reflection thing he had going on. 

No one else in the room even tried to hide their mixed emotions upon Wesley and Spike’s arrival. Mussed hair, check. Swollen lips, check. Stubble-burn on Spike’s chin, check. Wesley’s tie completely askew, check. 

Lorne smiled magnanimously. He didn’t regret the twenty he’d lost to Gunn the night before in the slightest.

Fred lowered her face to hide her furious blush. She didn’t want her boyfriend to catch on to the fact that the ideas floating through her head were arousing. She was unsuccessful in that endeavor.

Gunn didn’t mind, though. He’d been waiting for this for a good while now, wondering how long it would take before these two jokers would finally give in. Two good-looking males getting it on, all right, so maybe that would make a girl like Fred blush a little. Didn’t bother him. These guys were his friends, and he wanted them to be happy. If being together made them happy (and resulted in him winning the bet with Lorne), then so be it.

Angel…well, he wasn’t really sure what to make of it. The almost imperceptible bump of their shoulders as they entered the room, the way Spike and Wes selected chairs next to each other and then moved them closer together. And was that…oh, yeah, it was, a bruise, right there, just halfway visible on Wesley’s wrist below his shirtsleeve. The smell of arousal was obviously not clear to the humans in the room, but it was like a billboard to Angel. 

He said nothing about it, though, and just started the meeting, moving fluidly through the issues on the agenda. Taking notes, asking for suggestions regarding different issues they were dealing with, focusing on Wesley’s words when he spoke instead of his disheveled appearance. 

Finally, their business was concluded and everyone started gathering their things to leave. Gunn was the first to speak.

“So, Fred and I are going for a drink. Angel said he’s not feeling much like going out, but I think Lorne is game.”

“Sure”, replied Lorne with a smile, “anyplace I can get something fruity with an umbrella straw.”

“Anyway, if you two wanted to join us”, Gunn continued, motioning toward Spike and Wesley, “we’d love to have you. Unless you want some more, uh, you know, _alone time_?” His smirk was at once endearing and infuriating. 

“Don’t be an ass, Charlie”, was Spike’s immediate response. He looked to Wesley before answering, though. “Fancy a drink, Wes?”

Wesley grinned and happily accepted the invitation.

Angel closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on things not related to Spike and Wes fucking. Or going on a **double-date** with Gunn and Fred. “I’m going upstairs to relax. You all have a fun time.” As the words came out of his mouth, he realized that they were sincere. These were his friends, what reason did he have to begrudge them their happiness just because he’d chosen to be alone?

Everyone filed out, Wesley and Spike hesitantly joining hands as they crossed the room. 

For now, it looked like things were going to be all right. An evening socializing with co-workers, hopefully, Spike thought, followed by a night of mind-blowing sex. The look fixed on him by his brand-new lover only solidified his confidence. Wesley was thinking the same thing, Spike could just tell. 

Nothing but their hands touching, and Spike was high on it. As high as Wes was. It was a good start, indeed.


	3. Wanted To Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not all sunshine and roses. Not that Spike would have been all that fond of sunshine anyway. Time for some angst, and a little help from their friends.

Barely a week had gone by since Spike and Wesley had started down the road to a committed relationship, and neither of them expected that argument-inducing issues would come up so soon. The first time Wes had awoken to the acrid smell lingering in his living room, he’d tried to explain rationally why this was not _all right_.

“I know we’re making adjustments here, Spike, but I don’t think I’m being unreasonable”, Wes sighed, already weary of this discussion. He’d thought his new lover would assume that lighting up a cigarette in his impeccably clean and purposely neutral-scented apartment would not be acceptable.

“Wes, it’s not like you didn’t know I smoked. You’ve seen me do it a hundred times, and I never heard you complain about tasting it in my mouth or on my skin. Why would I think you had an objection?”

“This is _my_ place, love. And though I’ve always thought of that cigarette smell as being a part of you, I never wanted it permeating the place where I live. It’s impossible to get out, you know.”

Spike was stung by the words, maybe more than he should have been. “So you accept it as part of me, but you don’t accept that part of me as being associated with the place where you live. What else is there, Wesley? Go on ahead now and tell me what else about me that just _doesn’t belong_ in your space? This can’t be the only thing, right?”

And oh shit, this was turning into something ugly. The sneer on Spike’s face only spurred on Wesley’s aggravation. “Why are you being such a wanker about this? I’ve got a balcony, for chrissake, you could just go out there! I’d rather find almost-empty beer bottles used as ashtrays on my patio furniture than on my coffee table. If I had to find them at all, it’s not like you haven’t got the capacity to throw them out yourself”, he added, just to be an ass. 

“So now I’m not _tidy_ enough for you either?” Spike could feel his anger building, and refused to think about how it stemmed from the deep-down feeling that Wes was implying he wasn’t living up to his standards. “You’re acting like you picked me up at a bar, like you didn’t fucking **know** me before…”. his words trailed off there, as he wasn’t willing to continue the sentence.

Grabbing his duster and shoving his arms into it, Spike headed for the door. Wesley was still angry, but he’d honestly prefer that they resolve this instead of leaving it hanging over their heads.

“For the love of – Spike, it’s almost sunrise, where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Back to my own filthy little smoke-filled hovel. Which is where I belong, obviously.”

Wesley’s response was cut off by the slamming of his front door.

Fuck.

They’d all adjusted to Angel’s work schedule, since he was the boss, so Wes showed up in the office late in the afternoon. His foul mood was obvious to everyone around him, and his temper was legendary, so almost everyone stayed away.

Almost everyone.

Angel had noticed, and he’d been concerned, but couldn’t bring himself to get involved in whatever it was that had Wesley glaring and snapping at his assistant, which was completely out of character for him. Yeah, he could get into dark moods, but never to the point where he’d intentionally mistreat someone who worked for him in such a callous way. Without another option, he asked Gunn to go and talk to him. 

Charles was an excellent mediator, and a fine choice, in Angel’s opinion, to be the person who might be able to get Wesley calmed down and talk about what was bothering him. Angel needed Wes on his toes, his skills were exceptionally valuable on their team, and he couldn’t have him distracted like this. 

Of course, Gunn didn’t feel exactly the same way. He’d been on the other end of Wesley’s anger before, and he had no desire to end up there again. At the same time, he knew Wes and Spike were _together_ now, and the complications that could arise from that situation were numerous and quite frankly, possibly insurmountable. Their personalities, which would look to an outsider to be polar opposites, were actually very similar. That could certainly cause the kind of discord that was going on now. 

The sun had set, but Spike was nowhere to be found. Just that was enough to throw a clue Gunn’s way.

Knocking on Wesley’s office door, he was greeted with a curt, “What is it?” before Wes looked up to see that it was his friend standing there. 

“Sorry, Charles. Is there something I can do for you?”

“For starters, you can explain why you’re acting like someone pissed in your Wheaties.”

Wesley gave him a withering glare, but Gunn wasn’t about to back down. “Come on, man, it’s obvious. Something threw you into PMS-mode today, and I’m willing to bet I know what it was.” And yeah, he was totally willing to bet, after all, he’d won his last Wesley-related wager. 

“PMS-mode? I’m in a bad mood so you decide to come in to my office and compare me to a girl? You think that’s wise?”

“Wise or not, I’m just stating the facts. You might as well spill it, Wes. No good keeping whatever it is bottled up. You don’t want to talk to Spike about it, fine, talk to me.”

“And why the hell do you think Spike has anything to do with…anything? Whatever kind of _mood_ you think I’m in?”

“Dude, you made your secretary cry.”

Wes was genuinely taken aback then. He was mortified, and his look reflected it. “Honestly? Damn it, have someone in purchasing order her – no, nevermind, I’ll do it myself. If she doesn’t quit. I really am being an ass, I guess.”

“Yeah, you really are. Now tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“There was something today. Earlier. An argument.”

“So what did you do? Or what did he do?”

“I got up and he’d been smoking in my living room.”

It was all Gunn could do to keep from laughing with that revelation. “Yeah, Wes, he does that. Lights up cigarettes wherever he feels like it. Even that time he ground one out the carpet in Angel’s office, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Angel smokes, too”, Wes replied, a weak comeback.

“Bullshit, he does not!”

“He does with Spike. I’ve seen him.”

“All right, whatever. So this is either about something he shares with Angel and not with you, or it’s about you getting pissed off over Spike doing something you already knew he did. Neither of which is rational.” Before Wes could get going again, Gunn continued. “And I’m not saying every argument has to be rational. I slept on the couch for two days once over a fight that started over where to get take-out and ended with Fred deciding I was a selfish bastard. So I get it, okay? I do. What you need to figure out is how you’re going to fix it. How did the two of you leave things?”

Ashamed, Wes admitted, “With him saying I thought he wasn’t good enough for me and slamming the door to go back to his place when the sun was almost coming up.”

Gunn gave a low whistle at that revelation. “Shit, Wes, that’s bad.”

“ _I know it’s bad_!”, Wes shouted in response. He got ahold of himself then, and continued. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I know you’re only trying to help. I’m just frustrated. Do you think it’s over the top for me to ask him to light up on the balcony instead of inside?”

“No, not at all. Did you tell him that?”

“Of course I did!”

“Before or after?”

Wesley pondered that for a moment. Gunn was making a good point. “After.”

“So, when he started staying over at your place, did you think about asking him to smoke outside?”

“I thought it was implied”, Wesley grit out, his voice hard and cold. 

“And what do you think now? About making implications like that?”

Hours had gone by, and he’d had time to think it over. Gunn was pushing him in the right direction. “Maybe I should have said something earlier.”

“If you’d have asked him to do that, do you think he would have reacted badly?”  
Wesley replied with complete honesty. “No, I don’t. I think he would have agreed if I’d asked. But I didn’t. I just assumed he’d know better. Now all I’ve got is him storming out, yelling about how he belongs at his own place, because it’s ‘filthy’ and better suited to him.”

“And you haven’t spoken since?”

“It was just this morning. I haven’t had the opportunity to-”

“Shut up, you have too. You could have called him anytime today.”

“He was too angry. He wouldn’t have picked up.”

“Again with the assumptions. Spike is serious about you, man. Like, _serious_. If you don’t feel the same way, you better man up and tell him now.” And there was Gunn’s protective instinct rearing its head. He felt it for Spike the way he felt it for all his friends. 

“Shit, Charles, that’s not it at all. It was just a misunderstanding, it got out of hand…”

“Dude, you’ve got just a short a fuse as he has. You’ve both got to learn how to get a handle on that if you’re going to make this work. I’m gonna go away and let you be now, but think about it. And for God’s sake, call him. I know he did something you didn’t want him to do, but he didn’t know it and you totally overreacted. Fix this shit, before everyone who works for you walks out and everyone who likes you gets tired of your pissy attitude.”

Fuck, he had a point, didn’t he? Wesley had to admit it, he’d hurt Spike earlier and he wanted to repair the damage he’d done. As Charles walked out of his office, Wes did what he knew he should have done hours ago; picked up his phone. 

But because there was a chicken-shit side of him to rival his bad-ass, he texted instead of called.

**Sorry. I mean it. I was wrong and I’m asking you to forgive me. Or at least just talk to me. Please.**

Almost twenty agonizing minutes went by before he got a reply.

**I’m sorry too. Can you get away for a while?**

Wesley’s reply was immediate and absolute.

**Of course. Right now, if you like. Tell me where.**

**My place.**

Of course. Wes sighed, resigned to the fact that he’d be groveling for a while.

**Half an hour. Okay?**

**Yeah, ok.**

Angel had seen Gunn walking back through the lobby looking satisfied, and not ten minutes later, Wesley heading toward the front door. He was hopeful he’d have Wes and Spike both back in the office tomorrow, as normal. Well, their new kind of normal, anyway.


End file.
